In the Rain
by winternightlullaby
Summary: AU When it rains, the craziest things happen to poor Mitsunari. First he had to shake some sense into his dense friend, then there's that overly-friendly guy from his class chatting him up. But how come he doesn't mind it so much this time? Slight yaoi


A/N: First Sengoku Basara fanfiction ftw! Whoo! Ok, so no flames but I will accept constructive criticism! Oh yeah, there's some slight yaoi in here so be warned! Plus OOCness

Mitsunari snarled at the sky, rain heavily pouring and beating on the ground with its fat drops. He clenched his schoolbag in one hand, the other shaking a fist at the sky.

"Goddamn rain, who said it wasn't going to rain today? I'll kill them personally..." The teen next to him, wearing his school uniform with a crimson blazer, sighed at the awful weather. He looked disappointed, staring intently at the rain. They were under the roof of the school building alone since everyone else was smart enough to bring umbrellas or had people pick them up.

"What a shame, we will arrive late to our homes again." Mitsunari cursed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"And we forgot our damn phones this time."

"Such horrible luck. Why must we forget our essentials on another rainy day?" Mitsunari's mood just got worse.

"Because we were running late this morning. Besides, it was mainly Sasuke's fault for not picking me up earlier when he was with you." Yukimura winced.

"And I'm supposed to walk home today because Sasuke had some things to do with Katakura-dono. I had to run home last time when it rained." Mitsunari didn't seemed so interested, he was too busy cursing the weather.

"So you got home?" Yukimura shook his head, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Not really. I passed out on the way because of the cold." Mitsunari did a double take.

"What? Then what?"

"Oh, Masamune-dono found me and took me to his home and took care of me. He even fed me too, I am in his debt despite our constant fighting." Mitsunari was nodding his head rhythmically, but stopped at his last remark. Now this wasn't making sense anymore. Masamune was Yukimura's rival and friend, so taking Yukimura to his home wouldn't mean much, but how did-?

"Wait, you said you passed out, right? Did you wake up once Masamune got you to his house?" Yukimura shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. I woke up around the evening, that's when he said he fed me." Mitsunari suddenly cringed, a visual of what Masamune may have done running through his head.

"Oh God. That's just sick..." Yukimura looked at his friend in concern.

"Are you alright, Mitsunari-dono? You look unwell." Mitsunari ignored him, massaging his head with his free hand to rid himself of the image.

"Just leave me alone..." Yukimura looked away.

"Ok, but still, I wonder how Masamune-dono fed me? The question has plagued me for some time." Mitsunari snickered.

"Oh gee, let's think...I know! Maybe he sliced your stomach open and poured soup in, then he sewed it back before you woke up," he replied sarcastically. The younger teenager's eyes widened.

"Really?" He dropped his bag and lifted up his shirt, looking down at his smooth, unscarred stomach. "Amazing! Not a scar! Such perfection can only be expected from my rival!"

Mitsunari did another double take. Before he was about to lose his mind, he seized Yukimura by the shoulders.

"Yukimura, you imbecile! Can't you use your brain for once?" Yukimura blinked.

"What do you mean, Mitsunari-dono?" he asked innocently, his eyes resembling a lost puppy's. Mitsunari roared in frustration, why couldn't he get it? He took deep breaths to calm himself from punching the boy across the head.

"You moron! You would've died if he actually sliced you open! Think about it! How else can you feed someone who's unconscious? He used his mouth!" Yukimura still looked confused, tilting his head.

"But how does _that _work?" Mitsunari shook him violently in rage.

"That _still _doesn't make sense? Mouth to mouth, his saliva with your saliva, his germs went into your mouth! Masamune and Yukimura, _kissing_!" Mitsunari shouted, properly enunciating his words for the young tiger to understand. It was hard to not smirk at Yukimura's face as realization sunk in. The teenager shook in his grip.

"Masamune-dono...he...he...TOOK ADAVANTAGE OF ME!" Yukimura sprang out of Mitsunari's grasp, a fire igniting in his eyes. His fists shook as he reached for his bag.

"I-I will not stand for this! I must challenge him to win back my honor!" Mitsunari didn't bother to stop him.

"Whatever. Get away from me, I might catch your deadly stupidity." Yukimura didn't seem to hear.

"Farewell, Mitsunari-dono! I shall see you at Keiji-dono's home tomorrow for a day of video games! I shall also report my victory against the fearsome blue dragon!" Mitsunari waved without looking as he bent down to pick up his own fallen bag.

"Oh! Ieyasu-dono! I did not know that you were still here!" Mitsunari looked up and saw the brown haired boy from his class smile warmly at the both of them. He was well-built for his age, a bright student who was liked by a lot of people in their school. He stood out in the rain, wearing the uniform and holding a yellow umbrella that matched his hoodie.

"Yukimura! Mitsunari! What are you two still doing here?" Ieyasu asked. Mitsunari scoffed.

"We're just here admiring the rain. What does it look like? We're stuck here!" Ieyasu winced at the sudden rise in volume against the pounding rain. Yukimura gave Ieyasu a sympathetic smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about Mitsunari-dono, he seemed most upset when I had-" Mitsunari glared hatefully at Yukimura. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Don't you have a challenge to start?" Yukimura gasped, punching a fist in the air so it looked like a knife cut through the rain and nearly hit the unsuspecting Ieyasu.

"That's right! Thank you for reminding me! Farewell!" He took off in the rain, leaving Mitsunari alone with Ieyasu, who tried to stop him.

"Yukimura, wait! What about an umbrella? Oh...he's gone," he said sadly. Mitsunari stared at Ieyasu, who was always the friendly type to him. Mitsunari couldn't understand this guy. Why try to be friends with someone who obviously hated him?...Well, Mitsunari didn't exactly _hate _him, he was just...annoyed with a guy. He was just too nice, often talking to him even though Mitsunari would constantly reply with insults. But that didn't shake off Ieyasu even when other students tried to convince him that he wasn't worth wasting time for. 'Don't bother, Ieyasu. Ignore the pale, emo Mitsunari. only crazy people like Yukimura and Motochika talk to him,' one student had told the kind boy.

When Ieyasu turned to face him, Mitsunari quickly looked away, his face turning red. Hopefully Ieyasu didn't catch him staring.

Ieyasu approached him, letting his umbrella aside. His eyes expressed genuine concern.

"Hey Mitsunari, are you ok?" Mitsunari glared.

"What makes you say that?" Ieyasu reached a hand out to him, nearing his face.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever?" His fingers brushed against Mitsunari's cheek before the smaller boy swatted his hand away.

"Get away from me. I don't have one. If anyone's gonna have one it'll be that moron who just ran off." Ieyasu chuckled.

"You're right, but Yukimura's a strong kid, he'll be fine." Mitsunari scoffed again.

"Right. After Masamune makes out with him again," he muttered. Ieyasu blinked.

"What did you say?" Mitsunari growled, shifting the bag onto his shoulder.

"Nothing. Goodbye." He turned to walk away, making a mental note to eat something warm when he got home since he would walk in looking like someone dumped buckets of water on him. When he was about to reach the waterfall of rain, a yellow umbrella twisted its way into Mitsunari's view. Mitsunari simply shoved it away from him, aware of what the other had intended.

"Don't walk with me. It's yours to begin with." Mitsunari didn't have to look at him to know that Ieyasu had a smile on his face.

"Don't be silly, Mitsunari! You'll catch a cold by the time you get home."

"Hey, Yukimura can do it, so why do you think I won't be able to?" Ieyasu shrugged.

"He can't, but he ran off before I could offer my umbrella. Here, I'll walk you home," he said, standing next to Mitsunari to cover them both from the rain. Mitsunari stepped away.

"I said I don't want you to walk with me," he said in a low growl, trying to ignore the guilt that gripped his chest when Ieyasu looked somewhat hurt.

"You'll catch a cold. If you don't want me to walk with you, then just take my umbrella," Ieyasu replied, his eyes flickering with that genuine concern.

"Quit worrying about me all the time. Besides, what will you do if I did take it?" Ieyasu smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I'll call my friend Tadakatsu to pick me up...oh." He pulled out his phone, which was wet from the rain. "Damn, did I sit on a puddle? Well, no matter, I can wait it out." Mitsunari felt guiltier by the second. Here was a guy that was nice enough to let him borrow his umbrella despite risking his chance to go home dry, but Mitsunari kept spurning him away. Too bad Mitsunari was too damn stubborn to be nice.

"Forget it, I'd rather wait it out." Ieyasu brightened.

"Good! I will too!" Mitsunari gave him another glare.

"No, you go away, I want to sulk in peace." He only laughed.

"But someone has to make sure you get home safely." Mitsunari sighed. The guy was just as stubborn...

"Why so nice to me? I never wanted to talk to you. You always act like this even in class and during breaks."

"Well, you talk to Yukimura, why am I so different?" Mitsunari smirked at the thought of his young tiger friend.

"He's Yukimura, he talks to me whether I want to or not. He's the more stubborn, retard version of you. And haven't you listened to those other friends of yours to ignore me? They hate me 'cause I'm rude, selfish and a downright bastard." Ieyasu scratched his head.

"I can't if they're wrong," he said simply. Mitsunari narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He smiled at the confused one.

"They're wrong. You're rude, but you listen to Yukimura and offer advice to people, even if most are pretty...eh ("It's because he doesn't have any common sense!" Mitsunari cut in) . Selfish, not really, you do things for the sake of your godfather, Hideyoshi-san and you've helped Yukimura and Motochika in class when they fall behind ("Did you not hear me the first time?"). As for a bastard..." He trailed off, making Mitsunari laugh for the first time that day.

"You have no defense for that one, Ieyasu. However, your thoughtfulness is admirable, even if it ranges close to stupid and pointless." Mitsunari got ready to leave, feeling his guilt lift off and replaced with a warmer, happier feeling. Ieyasu wasn't so bad after all, the naive part of him that made him overly-friendly needed some work, but a decent guy either way. Ieyasu grabbed his shoulder from behind, warmth on Mitsunari's cold shoulder.

"Hold on a second!" Mitsunari closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Don't lash out, he's being nice...I think.'

"What now? We're not automatically friends, so-" But instead, the umbrella loomed over his head. Ieyasu seemed happier, his smile as bright as the sun.

"You're going home, yes? I'll walk you home, regardless if you want me to or not." Mitsunari smirked and walked away, slowing just enough to let Ieyasu catch up.

"Do what you want." Though his words sounded cold, deep inside he felt grateful that someone other than his other crazy friends would defend him from others. Even himself. It felt kinda...nice.

* * *

><p>By the way, what happened to Yukimura?<p>

Yukimura sprinted through the rain, not stopping before he was in front of Masamune Date's large, I'm-rich-so-I'm-better-than-you house. He panted heavily, beads of sweat mixing with the streaks of rain still tapping on his body.

The front door opened, the boy he was looking for stepping out on his porch with a dark blue unopened umbrella. The boy had short, dark black/blue hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He looked comfortable and warm in his sweats on his roofed porch opposed to Yukimura who was tired and cold in his wet uniform. The boy didn't see him until he looked up from putting on his shoes, his left eye widening in surprise.

"Sanada Yukimura? Don't people call if before they visit someone's house?" Yukimura didn't hide his grin.

"This is no ordinary visit, Masamune-dono! I am here to challenge you and win back my honor!" Masamune just stared.

"...Eh?"

"You heard me!" Yukimura shouted over the rain, his voice cracking. "I shall fight you!" It was getting hard to yell, his throat felt dry and hoarse from running. It didn't help that he stumbled towards Masamune, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He saw two Masamunes and instantly felt overwhelmed.

"Why are there two Masamune-donos? To use such a technique is unjust...fight one-on-one..." Masamune's left eye narrowed.

"What are you saying? And how'd I take your honor? Answer me!" Yukimura ignored him as he nearly tripped on the way to the porch. His head felt hot.

"I...I don't feel so good...what technique have you used this time?" Masamune growled.

"I'm not using techniques, you idiot! Did you run all the way here? You could've caught a fever or something!" Yukimura stood in front of him now, slouching and looking terrible.

"I did run...to challenge..." He fainted and fell forward, causing Masamune to curse and throw his umbrella aside to catch him, his bottom hitting the floor since Yukimura was heavy.

"You moron! This is just like last time! Haven't you learned your lesson by now?" Yukimura nuzzled into his warm shirt while Masamune dragged him inside and into his room, dumping him on the bed. The fallen tiger curled into the blanket.

"This feels nice." Date smacked his forehead.

"Dammit all, not this again. Ah well," he smirked and grabbed Yukimura by the front collar of his shirt, yanking him up close so their faces were inches away.

"Looks like I have to 'feed' you again."

A/N: So...what do you think? Please review!


End file.
